El contestador
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: De cuando a Jesse sólo le quedó un número de teléfono y demasiadas palabras. SPOILER SEGUNDA TEMPORADA.


**Breaking Bad no me pertenece. Lamentablemente.**

**El contestador.**

_Capítulo único. _

Aún se pregunta, a estas alturas, si de verdad habrían conseguido lo que se proponían. Dejarlo todo, incluída la droga, para estar limpios, y ser felices. Él. Ella. Y esa bolsa llena de billetes.

Aquellos papelitos verdes les prometían una vida tranquila, con alguna aventura. Una casita en la playa, un estudio para que Jane dibujara tranquila y crease un mundo nuevo. Un mundo en el que, está seguro, ella seguiría siendo tan increíble como en la vida real.

Cuando despertó esa mañana a penas recordaba lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. De lo que si estaba convencido era de que habían dormido de lado, ella abrazada a su espalda, para evitar accidentes, como siempre. Y también porque estaban enamorados. Pero ella no estaba rodeandolo con sus pálidos brazos. Estaba de espaldas al colchón, mirando al vacío con sus enormes ojos. Como si estuviera sorprendida de estar muerta.

Al principio no quiso creerlo, pero tuvo que admitirlo. De alguna forma ella se giró, o él la movió sin querer, o a saber. Y la tragedia ocurrió.

Lo que más le duele es que ella murió con los ojos abiertos, seguramente consciente de que se estaba ahogando en su propio vómito, mientras él seguía dormido, inmune a su angustia. Incapaz de sentir lo que le estaba ocurriendo a ese ángel al que había vuelto a arrastrar al infierno.

"_La maté yo_" piensa a veces. Pero otra parte de su cerebro sigue negando que dos hombres transportaron su cuerpo rígido en una bolsa de plástico, sobre una camilla. Aún trata de negar que ella está enterrada en alguna parte. Aún sigue llamando a su teléfono móvil, para escucharla.

_"Hey, if you're trying to sell me something I have four words for you: do not call list. However, if you're cool, leave it at the beep". _

Le gustaría decirle mil cosas después de ese "beep". Que lo siente. Que la quiere. Cuando lo escucha, cuando escucha ese pequeño pero estridente pitido que le indica que ella no va a decir nada más, nunca más, abre la boca porque quiere decirle de todo, cualquier cosa. Pero son tantas que no consigue pronunciarlas. No es capaz ni de pensar en ellas cuando marca los número. Son letras y palabras; frases inconexas, sin ningún sentido que acuden a su cabeza todas a la vez. Son tantas que siente que sólo le queda eso. Palabras que nunca va a poder decirle.

Escucha esa voz hasta en sus pensamientos, sin necesidad de llamarla, pero aún así marca el número sólo para asegurarse de que no son imaginaciones suyas. Que ella fue tangible y real en algún momento. El contestador de Jane se ha convertido en su nueva droga. Y sabe (y le horroriza saberlo) que en algún momento el número de Jane dejará de existir porque el señor Margolis acudirá a la compañía de teléfono para anular el contrato de su hija y una automática voz de mujer le dirá que el número que ha marcado no existe.

Pero por ahora el número de Jane existe.

Aún le queda el contestador.

**/**

_La escena de Jane muriendo, recostada en esa cama, no me afectó mucho cuando la ví. Fue más la reacción de Walt lo que me impactó. Pero más tarde, cuando vi ese Jesse carcomido por una culpa terrible y una pena arrasadora, de verdad me sentí conmovida. No terminé de tragar a Jane. Me gustaba su personalidad, pero no terminó de despertar algo en mi que hiciera que sintiera pena por su muerte. Fue Jesse, con ese móvil pegado a la oreja y esa necesidad de acudir al contestador de Jane lo que removió algo en mi y lo que me hizo pensar que _Breaking Bad_ no es sólo buena por su argumento y blablabla (todos sabemos por qué es buena xDDDD) sino por la evolución de sus personajes y cómo los ves cambiar. _

_A parte de eso, nada más, sólo quería escribir sobre ello. Espero que quienquiera que lea esto se sienta a gusto con las palabras que he empleado y sobre todo que las haya disfrutado._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Mantequilla._


End file.
